


Sixth year

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile





	

Can I do it?

Yes, nobody else will touch the necklace. I don't have to worry.

I didn't know her. But I didn't want anyone else hurt.

Can I do it?

Yes, nobody else will drink the mead. I don't have to worry.

I may hate Weasley. But I didn't want to kill him.

Can I do it?

My parents or my friends?

No, my father made his choice.

My mother or my friends?

I have to!

'Make sure nobody leaves the common room tonight!'

I hope they obey.

Can I do it? 

I have, but I swear I didn't know about Greyback.

Oh, Merlin, I hope nobody else dies.

Or is turned.

Can I do it?

No, I've been offered mercy.

I'm sorry mother.

Please forgive me.

I'll never forgive myself.


End file.
